Dark Beginnings
by hecubus98413
Summary: Kinda a dark look at how Darwing becomes Darkwarrior. Constant changes warning. Rated PG 13 for later chappies. (Chap 3 unfinished)
1. Authors Note

Dark Beginnings  
  
An Author's note:  
  
What I have posted here will change continuously. These are rough drafts. I just wanted to let you know that I am aware of how this is written and I will constantly be changing things. Also this is to inform you that I have strayed from a Disney point of view on this, TRUST me this will become slightly more violent (wait until Darkwing starts his transformation) Just wanted to let you know that some chapters will have changes and I will inform readers if there were changes done.  
  
Hecubus_98413 


	2. Tragedy

Dark Beginnings  
By: Hecubus_98413  
  
Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck and all its characters are property of Disney's Buena Vista TV. Therefore I do not own them. However this story is mine. Any reproduction without my permission will piss me off, so don't try it.  
  
Dark Beginnings  
By: Hecubus_98413  
  
Summary: Based on the episode Time and Punishment, this is a what if scenario. But on more of a darker level, it bases itself on the whole how Darkwing transformed into the persona. This does tend to not be on a real Disney basis, so it was rated on a PG-13 level for later chapters. (Written in Script form)  
  
Chapter One- Tragedy  
  
Flashback: Around the time of Darkly Dawns the Duck-  
  
Darkwing pulled the covers up to Gosalyn's chin. She had just fallen asleep, and he tried hard to not wake her. It was almost as if any maternal instincts that he had were kicking in. He leaned back in the chair and stared at her for a moment. He knew that she was the missing link in his life. He knew that she was the one for who would look out for him.  
  
Darkwing- (softly) I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you. not now, not ever.  
  
He then stood up and walked over to the computer.  
  
Flash Forward- Dead Duck (who knows if this was real or not)  
  
Gosalyn lied next to her father's side. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid that she was going to lose him. Launchpad came in with a few bandages. He walked over to Darkwing's side.  
  
Launchpad: Are you alright?  
  
Gosalyn looked right at him. She knew that he was scared. She knew that he tried to tell him to wear a helmet and he didn't listen. She knew he would never forgive himself if Darkwing didn't make it.  
  
Gosalyn: Yeah. Do you think he'll wake up?  
  
Launchpad looked to the floor, he then slowly nodded.  
  
Launchpad-He will trust me Gos.  
  
Gosalyn looked right at her father. She knew now was the time to talk candidly to Launchpad. She sat up.  
  
Gosalyn: Launchpad, I want you to promise me something.  
  
Launchpad: sure.  
  
Gosalyn looked at her lap.  
  
Gosalyn: If anything should happen to me.  
  
Launchpad cut her off.  
  
Launchpad: Now Gosalyn don't say something like that.  
  
Gosalyn: Launchpad please.let me finish.I want you to promise me you will take care of Dad.  
  
Launchpad at first was hesitant, but then he smiled softly.  
  
Launchpad: I promise.  
  
Gosalyn reached over and gave him a hug.  
  
Gosalyn- you are the best friend we could ever ask for.  
  
Present Day-  
  
To Drake it was just a normal day. If he had known that it would be the last time he would ever see his daughter, he would have made the most of it. He would have also made sure that her last memory of him was not of the earlier argument they got into. But it was nothing more then just a day.  
  
Drake- For the last time NO.  
  
Gosalyn: But dad, you promised.  
  
Just a normal argument that Drake would always lose, but today he seemed to win. Or did he?  
  
Drake- Look you don't need a reason why.  
  
Gosalyn crossed her arms and looked at her father  
  
Gosalyn- Oh that original  
  
Drake was at a loss for words, he look over to his faithful sidekick Launchpad, whom shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Drake: (to himself) because. because you mean more to me then you think. And I can't stand losing you.  
  
At that note, he turned his back to her and walked towards the rat catcher. She followed him close behind.  
  
Gosalyn: But Dad..  
  
At this point, something causes Drake to snap.  
  
Drake- That's it, (spins around and faces her) you know I've had it, you go right to your room and stay there until I get back. In the mean time I want you to think over why I sent you there.  
  
As he walked away he mumbled something that he would late on regret.  
  
Drake- Sometimes I think I would be better off alone.  
  
Gosalyn took that comment the wrong way, although she didn't say anything but she was hurt by his comment. She hung her head a little and up stairs to her room  
  
Gosalyn- (in a sad tone) Yes dad  
  
Darkwing looked to Launchpad, for whom gave him a look of concern.  
  
Launchpad: I think she heard you DW.  
  
Darkwing let out a sigh  
  
Darkwing- You know that I would never mean anything like that, she means too much for me to want something like that. When I come home I will apologize.  
  
He sat in the familiar chair that would lead him to his hideout. Launchpad did the honors and in an instant, they were gone. Up in her room, Gosalyn sat at the end of her bed, she scribbled something in a quick instant and folded it in half. She then carefully placed it on her nightstand. She then plopped on the bed.  
  
Gosalyn- I guess it's true, I knew it all along, Dad doesn't want me. (Tears started to form) I never wanted to believe it.  
  
She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and wiped her eyes and slowly headed downstairs. She then opened the door. She was relieved to see her good friend and her secret love interest Honker at the other side.  
  
Honker- (somewhat cheerful) Hiya Gosalyn.  
  
Gosalyn tried to sound enthusiastic in what she wanted to say, but it didn't work  
  
Gosalyn- Hi Honker. Come in  
  
He slowly stepped in; he noticed that his friend was down in the dumps.  
  
Honker- Are you okay?  
  
She slowly shook her head.  
  
Gosalyn- Dad doesn't want me.  
  
Honker- That's not true. He.  
  
Gosalyn snapped as she cut him off.  
  
Gosalyn- He said so himself. What am I going to do? For all I know, he'll send me back to the Orphanage.  
  
Honker shook his head.  
  
Honker- I really don't think your dad would do that, he loves you too much and you know that.  
  
Gosalyn moped over to the couch and sat down.  
  
Gosalyn- I wish there was something I could do to make him want me.  
  
Honker- Wait for him to come home, it's not like you can help him catch criminals.  
  
Suddenly Gosalyn perked up with the idea her friend mentioned.  
  
Gosalyn- Honker, that's a great idea. I can help dad catch Quackerjack and Megavolt, Oh Honk, you're a genius!!!!  
  
Honker slapped his head  
  
Honker- (to himself) me and my big mouth.  
  
Gosalyn jumped off the couch and rushed over to the blue chairs.  
  
Honker- Wait, its too dangerous. You can get hurt or worse.  
  
Gosalyn just shook her head  
  
Gosalyn- Maybe dad would want me more if I help to catch Quacker jack and Megavolt.  
  
Honker tried to stop her, but his hesistation on saying so kept him from doing so.  
  
Honker- Gosalyn, wait.  
  
Gosalyn turned to her friend.  
  
Gosalyn- I have to do this Honk, it's the only way that dad will know that I am not a nuisance.  
  
In the blink of an eye, she was gone. Honker looked around the house. He had to get to Darkwing and tell him that Gosalyn was going to risk her life to prove that she was more than a mere annoyance. Without a second thought, he rushed out the front door, and ran right to the city.  
  
~Within five minutes~  
  
Darkwing was doing a good job of losing. It had to be three times in a row that he had been slammed to the ground.  
  
Darkwing- This is going to hurt in the morning.  
  
Megavolt- Give it up Darkwing, you'll just hurt yourself.  
  
Darkwing- I never give up.  
  
He sprung to his feet and made a mad dash at Megavolt for whom stepped aside and let him run into a wall.  
  
Darkwing- Ouch.  
  
Quackerjack, kept himself preoccupied by bouncing all over the roof top, avoiding Launchpad. He then hopped over to Megavolt.  
  
QuackerJack- Still not giving in?  
  
Megavolt- Nope.  
  
Quackerjack- Lets see what Mr. Banana Brain has to say.  
  
At this point, Gosalyn had climbed the fire escape.  
  
Gosalyn- Good thing that dad has a tracking device put in the rat catcher. If he didn't I would've never been able to find him.  
  
She had made it to the top. She was able to get a good look at the scene. But she did not like the scene.  
  
Gosalyn- I have to get a closer look to see if dad's okay.  
  
She tried hard to move slowly and not make a sound. But as if Murphy Law was a member of her family, she tripped and fell down, accidentally hitting into a garbage can.  
  
Megavolt- What was that?  
  
Quackerjack held Mr. Banana Brain towards where the noise came from.  
  
Mr. Banana Brain- Lets go find out.  
  
Quackerjack followed his alter ego as he led the way to the darkness. Gosalyn was having problems getting up. Her foot was stuck in a hole.  
  
Gosalyn- Great..  
  
Suddenly, a shadow had towered over her. She slowly looked up to see QuackerJack and Mr. Banana Brain.  
  
Quackerjack- Well, well now what have we got here? Another play mate?  
  
Mr. Banana Brain- We can use her for a get away. Grab her.  
  
Gosalyn tried hard to free herself from her trap.  
  
Gosalyn- Don't touch me, Darkwing will rip your arm off pal.  
  
Mr. Banana Brain- Oooh I'm soo scared. Grab her.  
  
Quacker Jack, did as his precious puppet told him. Darkwing had snapped out of his daze and stood up. He noticed that Megavolt was alone.  
  
Darkwing- So still want more? Bring it on sparky  
  
Megavolt grinned and shook his head no. Darkwing looked at him with a confused look. Just then Quackerjack came out of the shadows holding Gosalyn in his arms. Darkwing froze in place; he then attempted to charge Quackerjack.  
  
Darkwing- Gosalyn!!!!  
  
Quackerjack- I wouldn't move if I were you. Just let us leave and we will let her go.  
  
Darkwing became defenseless. He had no choice but to comply with what they wanted.  
  
Darkwing- All right, but just don't hurt her.  
  
Gosalyn was disappointed. She wanted him to get her out of the mad jester's grasp.  
  
Gosalyn- Dad, don't give in.  
  
Quackerjack and Megavolt exchanged looks.  
  
Both- (puzzled) Dad?  
  
Darkwing bit his bottom beak  
  
Darkwing- Don't worry Gos, I wont let them hurt you.  
  
Quackerjack busted out in a little giggle.  
  
Quackerjack- Oh man this is too much, we should have done this years ago.  
  
Megavolt- Yeah, but we have a getaway to plan. (Points patriotically) to the top!!!!!  
  
He started off. Quackerjack slowly walked holding Gosalyn.  
  
Quackerjack- That's right Darkwing, one false move and your precious daughter gets it.  
  
Launchpad was about to move in and take Quackerjack, but Darkwing stopped him.  
  
Darkwing- He'll hurt her. Don't move.  
  
Launchpad- But we can take them  
  
Darkwing turned to his faithful sidekick and with a worried look in his eyes told him no.  
  
Darkwing- I am not going to risk it knowing that I can never live with myself if he does kill her.  
  
One at a time, the two villains climbed into the top. Quackerjack still held on to Gosalyn as he turned back to Darkwing.  
  
Quackerjack- You know what? Just to make sure you don't come after us, I think were gonna keep this young girl. how about that Darkwing?  
  
Darkwing made a fist and grinded his teeth.  
  
Darkwing- Let her go, I promise that I wont follow you. I swear it.  
  
Quackerjack thought for a second. He then brought Mr. Banana Brain into the picture.  
  
Mr. Banana Brain- Oh if it were only that easy. Don't worry, we'll return her. once we have fulfilled all our plans.  
  
Quackerjack got in and the door closed.  
  
Gosalyn- Dad!!!!!  
  
Darkwing made his way to the top.  
  
Darkwing- Gosalyn!  
  
The top was now spinning wildly. As Darkwing made a mad dash to it, he tripped. As he looked up, the top exploded. Right there at that point, Drake felt his world crumble. For the first time in years, Drake cried. making a fist he pounded the roof, and again grind his teeth.  
  
Darkwing- (Softly) I should have done something. Now because of me she is gone. My baby is gone.  
  
Behind him, Launchpad stood, staring right into the huge fire. He looked all around the roof. Pieces of the top were scattered everywhere. Not one sign of any life other than him and Darkwing. Launchpad looked down to the ground, tears had formed in his eyes, and slowly he wiped them away.  
  
Launchpad- (to himself) I promise, I will take care of him.  
  
He then walked over to Darkwing and together they cried. It was that night to which the whole world would change.Forever. 


	3. Mourning

Dark Beginnings  
By: Hecubus_98413  
  
A/N- Chapter one was updated just slightly, I realized that I forgot to mention early in the story that Darkwing knew about who he was going after. So I kinda re wrote the dialogue. I will repost the chapter hopefully tomorrow. I want to double check the chapter.  
  
Chapter Two- Mourning  
  
It had been a week since Drake had come to terms that his daughter was dead. He never thought he would see the day. But then again, he never thought of it. The news had been all over him and his alter ego Drake. He was known as both the hero who put a stop to two of the most powerful villains in St. Canard. But he was also known as the father, for who caused his daughter to run away and as a result he lost her. The funeral was nice. Everyone who knew Gosalyn was there, as well as those who knew Darkwing and Drake. Even Launchpad's old employer, Scrooge McDuck, came to pay his respects. For days Drake wanted nothing more than to be alone. Launchpad was a good friend; he was also good with keeping his promises. Through the last few weeks he was there with Drake. Gosalyn would be proud. It was now fall, and the last few days showed the citizens of St. Canard that winter will be fierce. It was sundown, instead of being in the tower watching over the city, Drake was at home, in Gosalyn's room. The room was dark, with the exception of the reddish orange hue on the wall, showing that the sun was setting. On the wall was the shadow of a duck, just staring. Drake sat on what was Gosalyn's bed. He sat in front of the window, staring out. The color of the sun brought out the tired look on his face. Slowly he sighed and stood up. He spent most of his day tiding up the room. He made sure that there would at least be a small mess, so it would not take away form the feeling that Gosalyn was still there. He walked around the bed. On the other side on the floor was Gosalyn's favorite stuff animal. He picked it up and held it in his hands for a moment. He then brought it close and hugged it. A few tears managed to fall from his eyes. Slowly he placed the doll on Gosalyn's bed, placing it where it leaned on the pillow. He turned to leave, when he noticed an envelope sitting on her nightstand, he picked it up and noted that it was addressed to him with a simple "dad" written on it. He didn't open it but, instead he took it with him and left her room. Before he closed the door, he looked at it one more time. Again the darkness with the red hue of the setting sun, made it look more dramatic. Drake then turned his head and closed the door.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Downtown in one of the most prominent skyscrapers in St. Canard on the top floor was the hideout of the most well known criminal group in all of the city. The whole one side of the hideout was the windows. Standing at the window, watching the red sun set, stood the leader of this group. Negaduck.  
  
Negaduck- And yet the close of another day, ends with the setting of the blood red sun.  
  
He walked away from the window and sat at a huge desk, in front of him stood those for who had followed him for years. only minus two members. To all those who feared them, they were only known as the Fearsome Five. He looked at the last surviving members. Each looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Negaduck leaned forward, resting his one arm on the desk.  
  
Negaduck- As you know, Megavolt and Quackerjack didn't survive the explosion, thus ruining the plot we had in time travel.  
  
Each one of the members lowered their heads in mourning.  
  
Negaduck- This loss has put a dent on the team. The head leaders at F.O.W.L are aware of this, thus allowing us to join them, but as a branch of the agency. Also they will replenish our loss, by providing us with two of the best agents they have.  
  
Bushroot and Liquidator looked at there leader with a look of confusion.  
  
Negaduck- This will be assurance that we don't lose our well known reputation.  
  
Bushroot stepped forward.  
  
Bushroot- What of Darkwing? He has not been seen since that night.  
  
Liquidator- Is he not to blame for the deaths of our friends and team mates?  
  
Negaduck stood up again. He walked around the desk and stood in front of the two.  
  
Negaduck- Don't you think that idea has crossed my mind numerous times?  
  
Bushroot- I think that what our wet friend here is trying to ask is, how are we going to retaliate against Darkwing?  
  
Negaduck placed his hand under his chin in a thinking state.  
  
Negaduck- You know I never had a plan for that. Hopefully when our new friends arrive, we can discuss that matter.  
  
He walked past the two and headed towards the elevator.  
  
Negaduck- There deaths shall not go unpunished. Darkwing is weak therefore his defeat will be easy.  
  
On that note, Negaduck stepped in the elevator. He looked at the two remaining members as the doors closed. Negaduck's reflection on the doors showed that even he was unsure about the future of the Fearsome five. All he did was cover his eyes with his hand.  
  
~Same time the next night~  
  
Launchpad convinced Drake to leave the house for at least a few hours. It took a lot of persuasion, but Drake agreed. But much to Launchpad's dismay, Drake's idea of going out, was spending time in the tower. Launchpad decided to use this time well, he spent it fixing the Thunder Quack. It was oddly quiet. At this point Drake would normally complain about anything he could. Instead, he sat up on the platform, in costume, staring at the computer screen.  
  
Launchpad- See DW, I told you it would be a good idea for you to get out of the house. Maybe later we can go out for a spin, you know, like old times.  
  
Darkwing's eyes shifted to the floor. With no oomph in his attitude, he answered.  
  
Darkwing- Yeah, old times, swell idea.  
  
Launchpad shook his head. He then slowly returned to his work. It was hard for him to deal with Gosalyn's loss as well, but the fact that someone who was so well feared, was now helpless was bothersome. But Launchpad, being very understanding as he was, knew what kind of toll this whole ordeal had cause on Darkwing. Back up on the platform, Darkwing didn't move. He sat as if he was home relaxing. In his one hand he held a paper. That paper was the envelope in which he found on Gosalyn's night stand. He brought the envelope up to his eye level and opened it. He dropped the envelope on the floor, and opened the letter. It wasn't a long one. He then dropped it and started to cry.  
  
Dad-  
You didn't want me anymore, so I left. Always remember that I love you and some day I will return. Don't worry I will always keep your identity a secret.  
  
Love you always  
Gosalyn.  
  
Darkwing- (soft) I'm sorry. 


	4. No name, working on title

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post, had a HUGE computer prob. This was all that I had saved, and sadly the written work is missing. Don't worry I will have the full chapter done by the middle of next week, Sorry guys.  
  
Working Title, Unknown at this moment:  
  
It has been well over three months since that one night. The night to which Darkwing's world came to an end. The night he lost his baby Goslyn. In those three months, St. Canard hit a new low. Crime had sky rocketed to an ultimate high. Criminals from all around got wind of the lack of a hero. Every night on the news, it was the same story, Criminals cleaning out stores and banks, Cops getting killed or giving their two cents in, and the worst part, the citizens themselves in tears pleading for a miracle, calling out to Darkwing, as if to tell him that the joke was over. If they only knew what he was going through, maybe then they could have a change of heart. But at this point, they didn't care; they wanted to ensure that they were safe again... They needed a hero, they needed Darkwing. And whether he thought so or not, Darkwing needed them. In the past three months, Darkwing did nothing. He spent his days in his hide out. Not moving, talking, not caring. He rarely moved and rarely ate. Launchpad had done his best to support his friend, but alas his patience was wearing thin. He too missed Goslyn, and he could understand what Darkwing was going through, but he learned to never forget it, but to move on. Launchpad looked out the dim window. The sun shined through, showing a trail of dust and webs that he had missed in cleaning. He stood up and dropped the cloth he had in his hand. He hopped on the rat catcher and started it. He had a few problems at first, but he had finally got it to start.  
  
Launchpad: Purrs like a kitty cat.  
  
He slowly revved the engine, it stuttered a bit, but none the less it continued to run. Launchpad looked up to the platform to which Darkwing had made home, where he continuously stared at the blank computer screen, that took up the entire space. Launchpad let out an agitated sigh.  
  
Launchpad: (to himself) Today you are going out whether you like it or not.  
  
Launchpad kept the rat catcher running. He slowly climbed off and made his way over to the ladder that made its way up to the huge pillar. He took his time climbing up, for he did not want to have a repeat of last month, where he fell. He finally made it to the top. Much to his surprise, Darkwing was not in the huge chair, he sat in the kitchen, just staring blankly at the counters. Launchpad approached with caution, when Darkwing was in this state, he always had to be on the look out. As he got closer, he noticed that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Launchpad stood in front of him, right at the other side of the table.  
  
Launchpad: Uh... DW, are you okay?  
  
Darkwing continued to stare. He didn't even make an attempt to make eye contact. His expression was cold and depressed.  
  
Darkwing: (softly) I'll be fine...  
  
Launchpad took this opportunity to get Darkwing to go out.  
  
Launchpad: DW, I'm a little worried, you have been cooped up here for three months. THREE months. Dee, it's about time you go outside.  
  
Darkwing tilted his head slightly and looked at Launchpad from the corner of his eye.  
  
Darkwing: (softly) I have no reason to go out...  
  
Launchpad couldn't take it anymore, for the past three months he spent most to all of his time here, with Darkwing, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He had to put a stop to this moping; he leaned on the table, towards Darkwing.  
  
Launchpad: Look Dee, I know how you feel, I miss her too, but I learned to move on. Not one day goes by that I don't think about that night, sure, it was hard in the beginning, and I understand that it is doubly hard on you. But think DW, would Goslyn want you to act like this? Would she want you to live your life trapped from the whole world, giving up the one think that you always loved?  
  
Darkwing looked right at Launchpad and shook his head no.  
  
Launchpad: I didn't think so. She would want you to be out there, fighting crime ensuring that the citizens were safe. Now please DW, not only for me, but for Gos, go outside, and see what this city has become.  
  
Launchpad stood there hoping that what he had said made it through Darkwing's mind. For a moment Darkwing hesitated. Finally he slowly got up and walked by Launchpad, and made his way down to the rat catcher. Launchpad let out a sigh of relief. It was a good sign that there was hope yet, to bring Drake/Darkwing back. Only he needed a little more time, time to which St. Canard didn't have.  
  
Elsewhere:  
  
"... Crime in St. Canard has hit a new high. St. Canard officials blame the sudden crime hike on the lack of Darkwing Duck (file photo) According to official documents; the crime wave is linked to one of the most notorious crime groups known as F.O.W.L. At this point there is no known proof of the accusations but it is currently under investigations... In other news, Duckburg industries..."  
  
Click  
  
Negaduck placed his remote down on his desk, and slowly leaned back in his chair.  
  
Negaduck: Good luck finding us... we are way underground.  
  
He looked to the wall, and grinned.  
  
Negaduck: Life couldn't be any better, Darkwing Dodo is out of the picture, letting us roam free... it's all too perfect...  
  
He turned back to his desk and picked up the newspaper.  
  
Negaduck: Life couldn't get any better.  
  
He was suddenly alarmed over the elevator opening. He looked up a first, then slowly stood up.  
  
Negaduck: (angered tone) YOU!! What are you doing here?  
  
The mysterious figure stepped from the shadows into the light. He spoke with a slight twang in his voice, as if his mouth was made of steel. He slowly came into view.  
  
Steelbeak: What's a matta Negs, The head agents didn't tell ya? I'm one of yer special agents. Ya know, were all part of this so called new alliance? Just eyes arrived early pal, and I'm taking over this operation.  
  
Negaduck became infuriated. He grabbed the nearest heavy object he had and lunged it at Steelbeak.  
  
Negaduck: You fouled up our last mission pal, and now you're back with your stink attitude that you're in charge? Over my dead body!!!  
  
Steelbeak grinned slyly.  
  
Steelbeak: Oh I can arrange that... 


End file.
